


DISCONTINUED - Quaffles, Bludgers, and Snitches - Oh My!

by orphan_account



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Hogwarts, Maybe an epilogue, Slow Burn, Slow Updates, first fic, i'm an actor not a writer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lizzie's growing far too accustomed to feeling like a freak and a lost cause. She's also growing far too accustomed to blaming it on Hope Mikaelson, the girl who stole Lizzie's place in Gryffindor, fooled all of Lizzie's best friends, and somehow was even worming her way into Lizzie's heart despite running along with the intolerable Penelope Park, not that Lizzie would ever admit it. Why would she admit to herself she's hung up on the girl who keeps beating her in Quidditch?A.K.A. Lizzie realizes that Hope my be the trigger to some of her episodes, but she is the solution to ALL of them acting as an anchor even when Lizzie's mad.Discontinued -- Sorry y'all. Don't really ship Hizzie, and this account has been handed over.All's fair in love and Quidditch.





	1. 1st Year - The Sorting

**Author's Note:**

> DISCONTINUED BYE
> 
> Ok this is basically a quidditch fic in terms of Lizzie's main arc, but with a lot of Lizzie grappling with her paradoxical inferiority and superiority complexes and a mild panic disorder that for whatever reason Hope seems to help with. This is going to start in first year Hogwarts making it really tame, but it will work up to 7th year. I will specify in chapter names what year we are in. There will always be 2 matches every season, and so you will see the chase for the Quidditch cup and an evolution in Lizzie's mindset especially in terms of how. Without further ado, let's get into it. Also, while Posie (background) and Hizzie are going to be canon, I can't guarentee a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other girl spoke up then, "Don't be mean Penelope, I'm sure it's an accident." Why is she smirking at me. WHY WHY WHY. "Besides, what would a pretty girl like her be doing intentionally hurting other pretty girls." Aw, she called me pretty, wait... did she just call herself pretty too, talk about full of yourself. So much for the compliment. "The name's Hope and I hope" another wink wow "my spell helped keep Curly from stinking up your cabin too bad. Maybe you can give me a thank you present Doll Face, how about a hug?" UM WHAT. "Kidding, kidding, unless you would like that."
> 
> A/N: Any italics are going to be live and inside of Lizzie Saltzman's mind.  
A/N: It's obviously third person for the most part, but so many Hizzie fics or Posie fics with background Hizzie depend on Hope's perspective, so I thought it would be fun to go for everyone's HBIC, Lizzie instead. 
> 
> All in all, this is a Hogwarts fic that's gonna use a lot of Quidditch and this is just the start of 1st year, so keep in mind, the jokes are going to intentionally be middle school because currently they are 11 years old.

_ Breathe_. _Come on Lizzie, breathe. Mom told you everything will be fine. Mom promised you. Any house would be lucky to have you (although preferably not Slytherin). Just because green looks good on me, doesn't mean I need to wear it every day. Mom's a Gryffindor, you are her daughter. You'll be Gryffindor. If nothing else, Dad's a Ravenclaw, and it's obvious Jo is going to be a Hufflepuff. Just don't get sorted into Slytherin, only the evil ones are sorted into Slytherin. You don't need that reputation. _

The carriage door burst open startling Lizzie Saltzman out of her thoughts while revealing her twin frantically shaking her head, almost as if she was...

"Josette Saltzman. I am begging you; do not tell me you managed to find someone you would crush on within a mere 30 minutes of boarding the Express." Lizzie couldn't help but reprimand her twin. Not that she wasn't used to it. For years now, Josie would go to the bus, look around, find someone who would flash her a smile or give her a smothering glance and suddenly she had a new obsession. It was maybe the 4th year Lizzie watched her twin do this, Josie started crushing early; first with Connor_ (EW!) _ , then Dana _ (EVEN WORSE!!!) _ , then a boy named Rafael _ (At least she could sympathize with that one. Why did he have to turn out to be a wizard?) _; it didn't make Lizzie hate it any less.

"What, pssssh. Lizzie, you have so little faith in me, why would you think that? I just got lost on the way back from the bathroom. Oh, by the way, I found Raf and a friend of his, so in other words" Josie grits her teeth, "we have company." With that, Josie made her way into the carriage and seated herself opposite of Lizzie, leaving Raf to slide in next to Josie and the new kid with her. She gave him a once over realizing that Josie would likely turn these two into a permanent fixture. 

_ I suppose he could work. Looks somewhat like a thrift store hobbit, but at least his robes somewhat mask the fact that he smells like he came straight from the prison yard. _

Lizzie looked down and noticed the phoenix emblem he was fiddling within his hand, as he piped up, "Hey, I'm Landon Kirby, Raf's brother. Hobbit's not the worst I've gotten, although the prison yard scent is technically your sister's fault, so try not to be too judgmental with me, or at the very least keep those judgments to yourself."

_ Shit, I said that aloud. REDIRECT, Lizzie, REDIRECT. _

"Sorry, somehow I presumed I had kept those thoughts in my mind. I must have mindlessly uttered them aloud. Josie, do you care to elaborate on how this scent might be your fault because it is truly awful, even if it's slowly fading."

_ Thinking about it, he didn't have a bad comeback, and if he can handle what I dish, he might be good to keep around, even if I have to put up with Raf too. _

Raf began to shake his head and slowly ducking down overwhelmed with laughter. Josie tried to begin but resolved to simply boil into a stuttering mess instead, especially with Raf's laughter. Rafael decided to step in and help out. "Lizzie, as I was a witness to the whole situation, I'll explain if you don't mind, since poor little Josie can't."

"Alright, proceed"

"Our dearest Josie made it to the magical bathroom in between cabins, but as she stepped out I saw her and called her name, but that caught the attention of my dear old Quidditch rival Penelope. She was captaining the rival PeeWee team before I moved to the muggle neighborhood through foster care where I met both of you. You know how our dear Josie can get when someone catches her eye, and as I tried to call her over to introduce her to Landon here, she tripped over her own feet catching Penelope's eyes,"_ She probably got lost in them; I have a sister who is a literal walking cliche. _ "and ended up getting in a fight with, get this, ** the bathroom trash can **, and managed to drag it onto our carriage, an unfortunately for Landon, I allowed him to be my human shield who ended up on the receiving end of the contents of an entire train's worth of restroom trash."

Landon, clearly still reeling from the events, piped up, "Yeah, but this nice girl with Penelope who said her name was Hope, did a quick spell that she said would make the small eventually fade away and the robes help too."

This is where Lizzie couldn't help but interject, "SHE DID WHAT?" 

Landon winced, the screech coming out of the blonde's mouth was nearly deafening, and he was shocked Raf and Josie hadn't acted the same. What he failed to realize, is these outbursts were somewhat common for Lizzie, used to being a self-pronounced HBIC, so eventually, their ears were trained to her retorts. 

Lizzie continued her bout, "You do realize we are not even supposed to know any spells yet right, let alone use them before we arrive at Hogwarts?! Who is this girl? And who does she think she is going around launching spells left and right without any consequences? If she's a first-year like us, why didn't a prefect or head girl come along and punish her? Better yet, where was a professor at this point?"

Lizzie's mind was spinning, though she couldn't understand why. She hadn't even met the girl yet. 

Josie had decided this was the right moment to pipe up again, "Well actually, Professor Malfoy popped in and laughed at the situation. He even gave that hope girl a high five. Apparently, he looks forward to seeing her aunts again or something and he can't wait to finally start teaching her in potions. He even said Professor Granger would be proud. The girl with the pretty hazel eyes, Penelope, she laughed and gave him a fist bump saying she can't wait to start the year with him and he winked at them. She said it was cute how all of the other first years are so nervous or something and Malfoy laughed at me."

_ What the fuck? How do these girls already have professors of every house in their pocket? Something doesn't add up, especially with that Hope girl. Ugh, if Dad hadn't made us grow up the muggle way, and he let us travel with Mom and the Aurors, I could have at least had a little tea on what the fuck is going on. Either way, this is not okay. How does a first-year have these kinds of connections? I can't be HBIC if someone already has the professors in their pocket. _

Lizzie couldn't wait to size these girls up at the sorting, especially Hope, whose name she couldn't seem to get out of her head. Landon broke her out of her thoughts snapping a few times in front of her face. She blinked; how long had she zoned out? While Rafael was messing around with cards from his Chocolate Frogs, Josie was deep into another muggle book (sigh, the still pictures were far too bland for Lizzie's liking). She looked at Landon.

"What do you want Mophead?"

"She speaks. The Queen of Mean has blessed the mere peasants with her voice. Thank you for gracing me, oh Your Royal Highness."

_ It wasn't a one-time thing, this guy can dish it back. Josie can have Raf, but this guy could make a good wingman. _

"You have a bite to you, Brillohead. You could be useful to keep around, but what did you want to ask me."

"Oh, I was just curious, considering your sister doesn't discriminate with her taste for love life, do you?"

"I do not, though I don't know how that would be any of your business. And you Dopey?"

"That was a bit of a miss, Barbie. Lucky for you, I won't flirt with you like my brother here. Also, I think the curls give me character. Maybe I can give off those Adrian Grenier vibes, the guy from Drive Me Crazy, and Entourage. He's hot, right? Anyways, I swing for the Ken Dolls, not Barbie."

"For someone so scrawny, you sure have a lot to say. Whatever, hobbit, as long as you remember to bow down to your queen."

"Don't worry, I acknowledge my superiors Miss Saltzman, or should I call you Czarina Saltzman with the blonde hair and blue eyes."

"You never shut up, do you? Just know if you stick around, next summer when we back in the muggle world, I'm taking you to a mall. The clothes you have on under your robes are awful."

Their banter was surprisingly easy, and Lizzie was glad to finally have a friend outside of Josie. As much as she played up her HBIC charade, it was more for a false sense of security. She never felt close with anyone outside her twin in reality, who despite her shy nature was strikingly sociable and almost outgoing in her own way. Lizzie blocked people out. Her panic disorder didn't help with her desire to build relationships, Josie was all she ever had to rely on. Her mother was amazing and when she was present, Caroline Forbes was everything she could ask for, but the job of an Auror is demanding and it separates Caroline from family, especially considering the father of her children decided to uproot their home in the wizarding world for a position as a muggle professor making it harder for Caroline to have an excuse to come home.

Landon seemed like the kind of person she needed. As much as he had a bite, he took every insult she threw at him without so much as batting an eye, and inherently seemed to have a level of respect for her despite her clearly 'unique' social approach. Where many people would call Lizzie an ice queen, Landon looked at her as frosty at best and he claimed the cold is more fun with ice cream and snowmen anyways. She enjoyed talking to him so much, the journey on the Hogwarts Express no longer seemed like a task, and even Josie and Raf piped in for the conversation here and then. Their only true disagreement centered on the two girls cabins away who Lizzie was yet to meet. Landon still seemed to idolize them for saving him from the smell, and though she wouldn't admit it, Lizzie still envied them. Even so, conversation spanned from classes and books to houses_ (Landon's wrong on that too. He seriously manages to not see the problem with Slytherin? How?) _, to how they discovered their sexuality and even some of their deepest fears. Thinking back, Lizzie would realize they covered an absurd amount of ground on a train ride that wasn't actually that long, for as much as she complained. 

By the time they arrived, however, Lizzie couldn't wait to get off the train seeing that her left leg was on the hinge of falling asleep. _ I guess being a witch doesn't exactly make me immune to that annoying part of muggle life _. She quickly shoved Landon up, but unfortunately, his lack of coordination sent him tumbling into the flow of traffic, straight into two girls' arms.

The first immediately piped up curling around Landon, "You might want to be careful with Mr. Howard Stern later today, he's clearly kind of fragile, and I'm sure you've heard that he's had enough harm today Blondie." _ Oh, so these are the girls who did the spell earlier. What gives them the right to act all pretentious? WAIT DID SHE JUST WINK AT JOSIE. SHE WINKED AT JOSIE SHIT. The whole part of Josie's crushes that I can manage is that they never actually pan out to something. If she winked, she's initiating conversation. Damn, maybe Josie's got game, but seriously, does it have to be with a girl who seems as annoying as Dana. _

The other girl spoke up then, "Don't be mean Penelope, I'm sure it's an accident."_ Why is she smirking at me? WHY WHY WHY. _ "Besides, what would a pretty girl like her be doing intentionally hurting other pretty girls." _ Aw, she called me pretty, wait... did she just call herself pretty too, talk about full of yourself. So much for the compliment. _ "The name's Hope and I hope" _ another wink wow _ "my spell helped keep Curly from stinking up your cabin too bad. Maybe you can give me a thank you present Doll Face, how about a hug?" _ UM, WHAT. Also, why does she think she can call Landon, Curly? _"Kidding, kidding, unless you would like that."

Lizzie had just about had it. "Whatever, maybe he didn't need your help. Besides, if you are the first year, shouldn't you leave the magic up to the professors?" With that, she grabbed Landon on one arm and a reluctant, lovestruck Josie on the other and marched on with Raf chasing after them. She wasn't about to listen to people that presumptuous for any longer. 

Once they were finally out of earshot, she was able to let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She hoped Josie didn't recognize it, but of course, she did. "Lizzie, are you feeling okay?" 

"Yeah, Jo, I'm alright. Didn't realize someone could get under my skin that fast I guess. You know how I am when people don't play by the rules. I hope those two end up in Slytherin."

"Come on Liz, you know Slytherin isn't that bad. Mom's friend Damon was a Slytherin remember. So was that one ex-boyfriend who passed away remember. His 2 brothers were too and they were just misunderstood."

"Yeah, well his sisters were in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor and we all know the females are better."

"What about Regulus Black or Horace Slughorn. Even freaking Pansy Parkinson who may not have been amazing, but Dad claims she could be badass when she wanted to be. Plus snakes are resourceful, intelligent, and care about maintaining a positive reputation. They are determined and tend to win it all. If you ask me, that sounds like you."

"SHUT UP, Josie. I will not be stuck with girls like them."

"You don't even know that they will be Slytherins Lizzie, chill out. Besides, you could be the queen of Slytherin who restores pride to its name."

After the short boat ride, they finally arrived at the Great Hall, and Lizzie couldn't help, but marvel at the majesty of it all. The Great Hall on its own was bigger than 6 banquet halls combined and amounted to more land area than any house or even farm she had ever seen in the muggle world. Maybe if Josie and Lizzie had actually lived in the Wizarding World, Josie and Lizzie wouldn't have been so shocked, which is why Lizzie will blame her dad for what happened next. 

Josie, being the wonderfully clumsy sister she is, tripped over her own to feet bumping Lizzie forward and Landon to the side, who unfortunately couldn't keep from taking her knees out. As she braced for impact sprawling forward, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her torso lifting her, and suddenly she was face to face with a pair of deep blue eyes she couldn't quite place. 

She quickly backed away ready to mutter an apology, when she realized who it was; Hope. "Well, at least you didn't have to use magic this time."

Hope, never one to be outdone quickly formulated a retort, "I didn't hear your friends complaining, or Professor Malfoy for that matter. AND, Headmistress McGonagall hugged me the second I walked in, so I'm sure my magic must have been perfectly acceptable. Don't be jealous because you haven't learned yet."

Suddenly, a boy squeezed in with an afro bigger than his robes, "Sorry about Hope. She can be a bit much, it's just a sign that she's taken to you. Penelope, her, and I make up the avengers squad. We just want to save the day. The name's Milton Greasley, but you can call me M.G. So is a beautiful girl like you looking forward to the sorting?"

Lizzie simply grunted in response, too fed up with Hope to acknowledge poor MG, and made her way behind Rafael in the line of 1st years waiting for the sorting. She was so frustrated, she entirely tuned out McGonagall's welcome back speech and was only bounced out of it by a recognizable name being called out for the sorting.

"Milton Greasley"

The sorting hat piped up, "He likes to be called MG, I see. He wants to stand out as much as his afro."

Lizzie couldn't help herself as she burst out laughing with the rest of the hall. _ I've never heard of the Sorting Hat making fun of someone before. It better not do that to me. _Her breathing picked up, and she was eternally grateful when Josie stepped back and put a hand on her shoulder. 

After merely a few extra seconds, the poor boy was promptly announced "Hufflepuff" and the line moved along. 

_ None of these names seem relevant to me. I hope I recognize more people eventually. _

"Landon Kirby"

_ There's someone I know. _

Yet, again, the sorting hat was set on its decision from the get-go; "Hufflepuff" and so it continued. 

As the names passed, Lizzie could feel herself leaning into Josie more. Her breathing was labored, and she couldn't help, but imagine everything that could go wrong. She waited in anticipation thinking about everything that could be talked about in her mind's conversation with the sorting hat. 

Suddenly, she heard another name, "Hope Mikaelson."_ *Major sigh.* _

Josie nudged her however, "Lizzie, that's mom's ex-boyfriend's daughter. The NAME - Mikaelson. Maybe you were right, she probably is a Slytherin" she whispered. Lizzie went pale; so that's where she knew Hope from. She was the girl her mom was allowed to spend time with because she was an Auror with daughters roped into staying in the muggle world; it barely passed her mind that she was the girl who lost both her parents and an uncle in dramatic fashion during one of the Great Wars. She knew what to expect with this sorting at least...

"Gryffindor!"

Or not. Hope's face almost appeared to take a downturn, but she quickly masked it (though Lizzie caught it,_ That was weird _) and walked briskly to the Gryffindor table as whispers passed through the Great Hall. Her father's reputation as a trouble maker preceded her. 

By the time Lizzie's attention had passed off hope, the one, Penelope Park had been sorted into Slytherin with a wink thrown her sister's way, while her cousin Jed was previously placed in Ravenclaw. Her poor sister had been reduced to a blushing mess, and still was by the time her name rolled around. 

It went as predicted for Lizzie, and she watched with bated breath as her sister got announced, "Hufflepuff."

Her name, "Elizabeth Saltzman" slowly rolled off the tongue. Suddenly, everything felt heightened. She could feel the atmosphere shift as she walked up, hear the chatter as people took her in, made their guesses of what the girl with the long blonde locks and blue eyes could be. She could practically sense Josie staring right through her, analyzing; figuring out if she needed something. She could feel the steady pickup in her heartbeat. _ Ignore it, Lizzie. Clear your mind. _

_ A _s she sat on the chair, she prepared for her conversation with the sorting hat. 

"Ah, so you prefer to be called Lizzie or Liz, like your grandma I see."

"What does that mean?"

"Well it's clever, perhaps we could put you in Ravenclaw, but that feels wrong. You're far too different from your father. 

"What about Hufflepuff, just put me with Josie. Twins together right?"

"Normally it works that way when we have twins who share an identity. While the two of you may act in a codependent system, you are very different. You aren't socially altruistic like your sister. You have a thirst for victory. That's not a badger if you ask me."

_ The Sorting Hat is messing with me. If I'm not in Gryffindor, I'm doomed. How do I win the House Cup? How do I follow Mom's footsteps? That Mikaelson girl got sorted in, how hard can it be? _

_ " _I don't believe you recall, I hear your thoughts, whether addressed to me or not."

"Oh, right."

"And while I see the potential for your valiance, you are much more of a resilient, determined, and cunning player. You find ways to win, and other people are no object or challenge for you. You can follow your mother with a different house see. Just as the Mikaelson girl you seem fixated on; it's a fair trade-off if you ask me."

_ NO, NO, NO! I know where this is going. This is wrong. I am not a Slytherin. I'm NOT A SNAKE. _

Yet, here she was listening as the Sorting Hat announced, "Slytherin."

That's when Lizzie felt it. She couldn't get up, she was trapped, wand stuffed away in her robe as her hands and legs were shaking violently. She could feel the anger building up, she wasn't even sure what she was whispering anymore. Her heart was beating so quickly out of her chest she could practically see it lunging outward. Everything around her was spiraling. She could make out McGonagall and Josie, but she wasn't sure what they were saying. Any advice her mom had left her with was thrown out the window at this point. How could it not? The only house Lizzie anticipated avoiding, and just out the corner of her eye, she could see a frowning version of the Mikaelson girl. Suddenly she went from seeing the deep red of Gryffindor, to fittingly, a green. That girl took her spot, that was where she was supposed to be. In green already, she could see Penelope Park almost shaking her head at the entire situation. She wasn't ready for this. After everything, she would be ostracized at the age of 11? No one at Slytherin would have an appreciation for her. She was intelligent, the hat called her cunning. Could that not have been Ravenclaw? Something stopped functioning as she broke out into all-out convulsions, but she could feel herself harnessing magic from the school. 

_ This is bad. It's the Gemini Coven. Now everyone knows. I'm going to be even more of a freak, an outcast. No one would ever want to talk to a girl like me. How do I handle this? What angle can I play? _

Quickly, Lizzie realized she didn't have many options, but even so, nothing would stop her episode at this point. However, all at once a rushing feeling overwhelmed her as she felt the magic being sapped from her body. The Mikaelson girl was whispering something until everything went black.

"I've got her" she heard, "don't worry."

When Lizzie Saltzman woke up, she was in a hospital bed, shaking yet again. Madame Pomfrey rushed to her side whispering "you're safe" and "hello Lizzie, don't you worry your pretty little head. everything's alright. I promise." It didn't make her feel any better. There were restraints tied against her ankles and wrists and she understood why, to keep her from unintentionally harnessing the magic that would hurt her, and to restrict her convulsions. Yet again, the knowledge didn't make her feel any better. After all, ignorance is bliss. She couldn't help but think that her mother would be ashamed of her. After everything she had established under her name as THE Caroline Forbes, her daughter walks in and screws everything up on the first day. Lizzie felt herself growing annoyed. She couldn't even make it to the commons. 

_ Lizzie? You had one job and that was doing what Mom would. This is not what Mom would do. Then again, there's very little chance she would have been shoved in Slytherin like her ex-boyfriend who stole her away. Damon was well-liked as a Slytherin because he could play pranks. How am I supposed to do that? How am I supposed to be popular now, when the rest of the school's default is to hate Slytherin. _

Lizzie, being only 11 years old and raised on the stories of the legendary Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, didn't realize that these ideas were somewhat archaic. She hadn't heard of the 'Cursed Child.' She never realized that Albus Potter was once in a situation similar to her own. Her father had no interest in telling stories of students who were around near his time. She felt helpless despite the difference in the social dynamic of Hogwarts. 

Here she was, shaking yet again until she felt a hand on hers, and it wasn't Madame Pomfrey, nor was it her twin Josie who was pacing in the room next to her out of nerves. She looked up to see the deep blue eyes that were quickly becoming recognizable to her, Mikaelson. She opened her mouth to say thank you to Hope, but her envy was still seething, and instead, all that came out was a brash, "What are you doing here? Haven't you done enough to ruin my life?"

Whatever smile Hope had been holding onto faltered before she smiled again, but it didn't reach her eyes. Lizzie felt guilty, but before she could move to apologize, Hope spoke up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is definitely appreciated, so any comments you want to drop -- go for it, PLEASE.  
Also, a word of warning, updates are going to have to be really slow because I'm busy as fuck. I'm posting this one on my birthday and Chapter 2 on Grace's birthday.


	2. 1st Year - Flying High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie's in denial - then again, she's 11. Also, is it really a big deal if she might have a platonic crush (wants to be friends without realizing it)... The real problem is learning how not to always be top dog, getting accustomed to the ways of the Mikaelson clan (who she's realizing she might have heard of from Caroline in a couple occasions), and navigating her growing rivalry with Thing #1 and Thing #2 as she likes to label Hope and Penelope. All the while, there might be a little bit of Lizze listening to Josie rant about Penelope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm making Rebekah, Freya, Kol, Davina etc. one generation of Hogwarts students and this is the same generation as Caroline/Damon/Elena, and the Mikaelson clan is taking over Hogwarts (sorry not sorry), but Alaric's there too (don't worry, you can still hate him).
> 
> Also, didn't have enough time to fully proofread, so bear with me. PLEASE. 
> 
> I know this is a little shorter -- I'm sorry, I just wanted to delay Quidditch tryouts and the 1st Quidditch match to be one very interesting, different, chapter. A lot of changes will accompany those two (especially Posie related), so I wanted to keep them separate from this chapter.
> 
> Also, who do you think the two people with Josie are? Obviously it's not Landon or MG, so who could it be???

"Don't apologize. You're right. I'm sure you probably feel like I stole your house too, and again, you are probably right. Although, maybe not. My mom was a Gryffindor, so was my aunt on my dad's side. My other aunt was a Ravenclaw. It's just that my dad and his two brothers were all Slytherins. I must take the male house right. Look Lizzie, is it? I really genuinely just wanted to help and check in on you. Honestly, I was looking forward to Slytherin, because I knew that's where one of my best friends would be. From the looks of it, you are probably always queen bee so you don't know what this is like. So forgive me, for whatever it is I've done to annoy you, but I'll stay out of your hair. I won't even tell anyone this is an episode. I only recognized it because with a father and grandfather like mine, I'm probably not immune to those issues myself, I don't take it lightly and I promise I wouldn't make fun of you for it. Anyways, I know when I'm not wanted so let me get out of your way"

Hope walked out, and suddenly Lizzie felt a pit in her stomach. She'd lashed out at someone who went out of her way to help her. Yet, the other side of her mind spoke up. _You can't be this naive. Hope is clearly just trying to be head witch in charge. Sob stories are perfect for such a thing. _

Lizzie shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts just as Madame Pomfrey walked in to do a final check up on her. She could admit, it was nice to be secluded for a bit, even if she was missing the sorting. Then her stomach grumbled and she realized she was missing the opening feast too. Why couldn't she have just strutted up to the table like Penelope Park? She looked to her bedside table and saw plates begin to appear with all the food she could possibly want, and a note. _I hope it's from Hope. I shouldn't have been mean to her. WAIT WHAT? _Thankfully the note was only from Josie. She figured her sister would be hungry and wanted to make sure she was alright. Okay that was a lie, she could probably literally feel Lizzie's stomach grumbling, they were twitches _(twins + witches duh)_ after all. Suddenly another note appeared, and it was simple. 'Rafael got Gryffindor in case you were wondering. At least neither of us will see too much of him, right?' _Huh, I guess the sorting hat did one thing right in keeping us separate. _

*********

_<strike>My name is Lizzie Saltzman and I might have a tiny crush on Hope Mikaelson and the way she took care of me with Pomfrey and is charming in her own way</strike> and wait a minute... MY NAME IS LIZZIE SALTZMAN. I WILL BE THE HWIC AT HOGWARTS HIGH SCHOOL! Hope Mikaelson might be the one thing that is naturally standing in my way of that, and I can't let her suddenly invade my mind (not like she did) to make me forget that she is the enemy as she is my biggest competition. _

Over the course of the year, Lizzie had managed to find herself becoming more and more preoccupied with the whereabouts of one Hope Mikaelson. She started sleeping on one of the couches of the Hufflepuff commons, who were ever so accepting because she couldn’t stand the thought of being Slytherin originally, but somehow when she could go back to the Slytherin tower, she always seemed to cross paths with a wandering Mikaelson, or Penelope Park would be waiting for her.

Lizzie was NOT about to put up with that. They were 11 years old, not 6. Why were they always around? The one thing she could consistently find herself looking forward to were flying lessons. She was doing fantastic, and as of yet, the Slytherins were only clumped with the Ravenclaws and bar Penelope Park who might beat her on a bad day, she was miles ahead of everyone else in terms of skill, and perhaps it had something to do with the Gemini ability to connect with the magic around them. Nonetheless, she had to be careful with her special abilities. When she got carried away she would accidentally siphon magic from her broom too feeling it droop below her as she herself nearly seemed to float. Lizzie didn’t mind though, she quite enjoyed seeing the awestruck expression on Penelope Park’s face when she realized what she was up against, that was until one day Penelope managed to catch her off guard and she came falling onto her broom hard and had to do a last minute dive to keep from hitting the ground and she decided to simply play it off as an accident. Who did this girl think she was? 

Nonetheless, Lizzie focused on her classes, subtle, but snarky comments with teachers that might make students laugh, solid grades and a good work ethic. Although, that was infinitely harder when she learned about her professors. Malfoy stepped out of potions for 50% of the year, and welcomed a man named Kol Mikaelson - _MIKAELSON, as in Hope's relative, a Slytherin_. Yet, in transfiguration, she was introduced to another of this clan, Keelin. Marcel Gerard taught Care of Magical Creatures and his wife Rebecca Mikaelson who also taught Study of Ancient Runes. Freya Mikaelson was the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, but at least she took a liking to Lizzie, apparently Caroline was special in her life, not that she could understand. Penelope Park, it turned out, was Davina's prodigy, the girlfriend/wife _or whatever the hell she is_ of Kol Mikaelson. It was starting to drive her insane. 

Yet, despite the presence of all the Mikaelson staff decorating the staff, she was slowly getting settled in to the class, especially after her dad was brought on as a last minute replacement for History of Magic, and Dorian, his best friend began teaching Muggle Studies. Additionally, her former therapist Emma Tig was brought on by Madame Pomfrey, so at least she had that. She was going to need Emma more than she wanted to admit though. Her episodes were becoming more frequent, and the number of times she went up to the hospital ward to talk to her was starting to create whispers. Then again, she thought she had been discreet about it. The only person who saw her going up to the ward to see Emma had been Hope. She walked out with bloodshot eyes, _I just wanted to hug her, wait, ugh! Why does it feel like I want to be Mikaelson's friend?_, and somehow her impeccable confidence was replaced with droopy shoulders and a journal she carried that Lizzie had never seen before. She was holding a vial of happiness potion, and Lizzie couldn't help, but question what she needed that for, she had everything a girl could ask for. Half her family was at this school. She was the most talented witch that Lizzie had ever seen, _though that is an awful thought to have, and any utterance of that sentiment aloud should be punished with the worst of consequences possible_. There was just, something to her. Something she couldn't seem to identify. 

She spent days in the library with Landon who was becoming the perfect sidekick. He helped her out with transfiguration and care of magical creatures, while she helped him with defense against dark arts and history of magic _(Ok, so sometimes Dad's job can come in handy for something)_ and somehow he was willing to listen to her rant about the Mikaelson girl without complaint, despite fantasizing about her a little bit. His clearly developing crush was beginning to get on Lizzie's nerves, however, if he was the one person who openly accepted her and never questioned her decisions and never fed the whispers about the Slytherin who couldn't seem to fit in while being bitchy all the same. It was refreshing to have a friend who wasn't Josie who genuinely seemed to care. MG was nice too, but he seemed to have a fascination with her that she couldn't quite place. 

Lizzie continued to hang onto either Landon or Josie, even Rafael who she was slowly reintroducing into her life as a friend. He was good help whenever she was in Potions, stuck with the Gryffindors because she could partner with him before Kol had a chance to tell her to partner her with Mikaelson (something he had attempted to do on the first day before Penelope Park swooped in 10 minutes late as always). She never could figure out the appeal of Ms. Park - she seemed to emulate the energy of Satan's poster child - and yet, here she was in awe of whatever charms Penelope carried with her. She had this air about her that demanded attention, something Lizzie envied because she simply did demand that attention. She verbally could outwit nearly everyone, except Penelope Park and Hope Mikaelson, and she despised the fact that she seemed to be their only sparring partner, and they could tag team when they wanted to. She had to instill fear in everyone to feel respected and avoid getting hurt. There were far too many secrets she couldn't afford to be released. Somehow, to make matters worse, flying lessons, once merged became a competition between Lizzie and Hope. She didn't understand how, or why, yet here she was. 

The Mikaelson girl had quidditch in her blood. The reason Lizzie knew Rebekah was based on her prior record as a Quidditch player, and a formidable teammate to her mother when she was just a year ahead at Hogwarts with Damon Salvatore giving her infinite amounts of grief and annoyance _(based on Mom's stories, it seems his Hogwarts days were littered with wannabe Sirius Black x James Potter x Tom Riddle type moments, not that he could live up to any of them effectively at the time)_. It made absolutely no sense to her, though, why the Mikaelson girl was this good. She had a strength that was beyond fathomable, and her ability to fly was benefitted by speed she had only seen on MG, and another Gryffindor first year, Kaleb, both of whom were blessed with immortal instincts. Flying lessons appeared to be littered with her taunting Lizzie, not that it was surprising considering she started the gossip mill about her ailing panic disorder. Hope seemed to have command of the animals too. Owls who had taken to flying at the time would surround her like a protective barrier, and she treated it with such a normality. 

When the next lesson rolled around, Lizzie was just about fed up, though it seemed Hope Mikaelson had the same ideas of confrontation. Backed by her turtle-faced sidekick _(okay, maybe turtles are harmless, but whatever, not every insult can be a hit)_, Hope approached her with an air of confident taunting she could not quite place.   
  
"So, Lizzie, have you finally started accepting your snake-like charm, or are you still trying to switch reptiles to a chameleon and camouflage your way into fitting in with Hufflepuff?"

"For your information, I actually have friends in every house, Mikaelson, including Nia, my BUNKMATE. You, on the other hand, seem to only have a friend in 1, and she's here. I wonder, how's life in Gryffindor for you?" Lizzie replied with a bite. Something about this girl, instantly made her on edge. 

"Oh, dear Lizziekins, it seems you might have blown a gasket with such intense thought. The truth is, I have other friends, your little admirer, MG, is a part of our 'avenger squad' if you forgot, and he has been long before he met you. Jed, the 1st year Ravenclaw who made his team, has Park blood in his veins, and Kaleb is my perfect source of gossip. Additionally, there's such a thing called ruling through fear. I'm an exclusive, very private person. I'll let many admire from afar, fall to their feet, or secretly obsess over me, like you, but that doesn't make them my friends." 

Oh, Lizzie was starting to truly feel infuriated. "I will never understand you. You somehow always decide it is your duty to pester me. You clearly have everything you could want, you wealthy brat."  
  
"Oh, alright. I thought this banter was fun, but I will not bug you anymore. That's a lie, but at least recognize that there's clearly a lot you don't know about me." Hope was visibly shaken, and Lizzie, who had been feeling proud, was suddenly feeling all of it slip away. Why was she so shaken?

Penelope stepped in at that point, "Real nice Saltzman. You know, Hope is like a sister to me, but she's probably lost far more than you know. Money never buys happiness." _Great, now I really do feel guilty. What am I supposed to do though? She keep starting these problems anyways._

Hope got on her renovated Firebolt Supreme, identical to the 2018 Quidditch World Cup and left at a speed that Lizzie knew she couldn't match. Despite her remorse, she couldn't fight her pride. "You know, the only reason you are the best flyer, is because you have the best broom thanks to Mikaelson money." 

Penelope scoffed, and Lizzie simply walked back to her section.

*********

3 days later, Lizzie looked at her bed to find a Firebolt Supreme waiting for her, identical to Hope's. She had a glimmer of hope, thought maybe her Mom was doing this to make up for her absence, or for some reason, her heart beat at the thought of it being from Hope. Yet, she read the note accompanying it, and was baffled. 

_One day, you'll meet the real me. I assure you of this much._

_Until then, I hope you understand. I'm on your side. _ _As much as you might not realize it, I am here to help you._

_And every blinding smile you throw away from me, I take in stride._

_ Yours Truly,_

_ Andrea_

Lizzie was baffled, and in her mind, she couldn't identify a single Andrea she knew, yet when she arrived at flying lessons the next day, ready to truly race hope, both Penelope and Hope simply gave her a knowing smile, and suddenly she felt like she was left out of an intimate, inside joke. 

*********

When Quidditch tryouts finally come around, Lizzie couldn't have been more relieved. She is slowly easing into hanging out in Slytherin sometimes, and she met her bunkmate who actually happens to be a cool chick with Nia who has Medusa-like special powers. She focused her energy on avoiding Penelope and hanging out with Nia when she was with the Slytherins. She, in fact, had a distinct feeling that MG and Landon might take a liking to her comic book infatuation. When she found out that Nia was trying out for Quidditch as a Keeper, she couldn't have been happier. It just made sense that her glare, and automatically defensive personality molded her into a Keeper type. Plus, Slytherin's old Keeper, 1 of their Chasers, and their Seeker had graduated the year prior so Lizzie was prepared to take that Seeker spot as her own, and reluctantly, she could admit to an expectation that Penelope had a shot at Chaser if she wanted it.   
  
When the day finally rolled around, Lizzie couldn't help, but feel enormously excited. Josie had already made the Hufflepuff team, as had MG, though Landon was a walking disaster so he chose not to partake in tryouts _(thank the almighty powers above, and the waking spirit of Dumbledore)_. Lizzie had to admit that beyond MG's geeky exterior, he was actually extremely talented on a broom. Landon was happy to also tell her about his brother's chances at beater or chaser for Gryffindor. They were the only House hosting tryouts following Slytherin's. Lizzie thinks he fits more with the beater type. She had heard a boy named Jed, Penelope's cousin, had made beater on Ravenclaw as the only 1st year addition on their team too, though it also seemed Raf had taken a liking to him for undisclosed reasons. Reflecting, however, Lizzie couldn't help herself in questioning how it was even possible that every house seemed to have open spots for first years. The previous years must have been extremely dull and somewhat under-athletically populated and gifted, not that she minded. _Whoever those idiots are, I am happy to let them walk away, just makes my path to the Quidditch Throne that much easier. That Park girl, Satan with hair or whatever, better not mess this up for me. I just hope Nia can make the team too. I'm getting exhausted of these Slytherins making fun of my sorting and Josie. I don't understand what's so funny about me. Plus, somehow, someone seems to have heard about my condition. I can always feel them whispering and I just know the Mikaelson girl and Park must be behind it. Thing 1 and Thing 2 are inconceivably behind everything that goes wrong in my life and I am ready to make their heads explode if that's what it takes to be free of them. UGH! The worst part is how Mikaelson is top marks in all of the classes. If I get this, if I'm seeker, there's no chance she can still beat me. I need to make everyone realize I'm HBIC even with my episodes. They should respect me. _

MG and Landon walked into tryouts together _(my favorite nerds hanging out together is quite fitting, though they can never hear that) _closely followed by Josie, though Lizzie couldn't help but think Josie's gaze went straight past her to a certain devil incarnate. It truly didn't help her morale to know her twin had someone else to support who rivaled her closely. Then again, maybe she wasn't very bothered by that at all. In reality, she was far more bothered by the girl her twin had been talking to, it explained why her twitchy senses were tingling. Looking up and straight at her was someone she never would have expected to see, followed closely by someone she would recognize anywhere. _Why are those two walking together?_ At least one of them made sense to Lizzie in regards to being with Josie, but the other who was deep in thought with the two did not fit into that group or that dynamic whatsoever...


	3. I AM DISCONTINUING THIS - 1st Year - Snitches Get Stitches (Right?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snitches get stitches, and bruises and bumps and soreness and aching... don't be a snitch.
> 
> I'm discontinuing the fic, can't find any inspiration on it and I've literally waited months. Also, this account is being handed over and that person ships Hosie soooo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update to any of you who actually enjoyed reading my awful fic. I'm discontinuing the fic though, so idk. 
> 
> When I was initially writing ch. 3 -- These were my thoughts:  
I've kind of been trying to figure out how season 2 should fit in, and I still haven't decided if I am going to incorporate Jade into this who seems like a more long-term Legacies character than Penelope. Maya and Ethan will be added in Year 5 for the Triwizard Tournament. Clark will be a villain later on. Alyssa is going to be a year younger and in Slytherin. None of the other new characters seemed interesting enough for me.

Lizzie was ready to lose her mind. How was it that Rafael, Josie, and Hope were all walking together. She had never seen a stranger combination in her life, except maybe ketchup, tofu, and ice cream. _Damn you Dad and your stupid muggle food norms. That was a stupid analogy. I should be thinking about quidditch right now. _Lizzie shook her head, wanting to veer away from her thoughts and back to quidditch as fast as possible. She needed to focus if she was going to become a seeker for Slytherin. It seemed Penelope Park was going for the same role, and even if they both made the team, one of them would be a chaser convert. Lizzie refused to be that person. Speaking of the devil...

"Hey loser. I will never understand why Hope still seems to have taken an interest in you, but your twin, that I understand. Maybe I'll impress her with my quidditch skills."

Lizzie, for her part, simply groaned. "Go away, Penelope." 

Penelope began to smirk, "What, no time for witchy bitchy banter?" She knew she was getting on Lizzie's nerves. As if perfectly planned, Josie began to get up.

As she walked over, Penelope started to shrink off and Josie shot a glance her way before reassuring Lizzie, "Don't worry about anyone else here. Just stay calm."

Lizzie huffed, "Easy for you to say, you were only going out for Keeper."

Josie shook her head, "I'll let that pass only because I love you and I know you are stressed. Now go get 'em." 

Lizzie slinked off getting ready to properly mount her broom. 

**I AM DISCONTINUING THIS**, so if you want to takeover, feel free to comment. Otherwise, I'm probably going to delete the fic soon. 


End file.
